Th summer's hot like hell
by Roxxi05
Summary: ..closed her eyes for a few seconds , she let her body set a rhythm with the music , releasing everything and losing herself in the process.That was just the beginning.


**The summers hot like hell**

_Prologue _

Her eyes scanned the room .

It was dark but for a few strobe lights , the music was pounding , so much that you could almost see it vibrating in the air.

It was crowded , drunken bodies moved to their own beat , closely dancing with all those surrounding them , never caring that they didn't know the person and that they were pratically mating. The atmosphere was…indescribable , she loved it immiedietly and wondered why she'd never been before. Her friends were already eager to go to the bar and check out the "talent" but she was too consumed already by the drug that was calling her.

Dancing.

While her friends wondered off she joined the throng of bodies and closed her eyes for a few seconds , she let her body set a rhythm with the music , releasing everything and losing herself in the process.

That was just the beginning.

_Chapter One - Hardcore_

"You coming out tonight then 'Mione?" That was Anna , a girl I'd met just at the beginning of the summer at one of the clubs my friends had dragged me to, we'd soon become close , she was the one person I needed and could count on . I was in awe of her , she was everything that I wasn't , everything I wanted to be.

"Corse , don't we go every night! Which club we off to tonight then? Scarlette , Cloud 69 or ..?" She'd changed me during the last three weeks that I'd known her , before , if anyone had asked me to go to a club I'd have thought they'd meant youth club! She'd changed my naïve and timid view of her world also, and instead gave me a thirst for it , quite litrelly too , we got pissed every night amogst other things, now I know what your thinking , that im some other drunken teenager right? I am , sort of , I like to drink , but only because it makes me feel free and wild , it unleashs the inner wild child within me , my true self desperate to get out. Not the person others see me as. Bookish and boring.

" Nahh , ive got a surprise for you , a new club , you'll love it" she replied , mysteriously , I could pratically see her smirking from the other line on the phone. She loved to keep me guessing , just as I loved a puzzle to solve.

"Hmm , ok , what time shall we meet ?" I knew probing her for answers was pointless from experience.

"About seven , at the spot yeah?"

"Ok , we goin' straight there or to the pub first?"

"Straight" And then she put the phone down , before I could ask anymore. I knew id be wondering about this new club all day now , it must be good if we need'nt be tipsy before-hand.

It was 6 o'clock and I'd just stepped out of the shower, and was staring at myself in the mirror , studying all the outward changes .

At 5"7 I was shapely , with an hourglass figure , ( meaning full hips and good size bust ) which id had since my 6th year but only now realized it what it could do. And that it was meant to be noticed and seen , something which I learnt when Anna taught me how to flaunt my figure accordingly .

I flicked my gaze upward toward my face , my hair had tamed somewhat not as much as I would like but really, I didn't mind. Especially after Anna told me I had that rough and ready appeal , which meant that I showed I had as untamed a persona as my hair! My eyes of corse remained a dull brown , which I hated but . . Smirking I picked up my wand and thanked yet again that I was a witch . I had tried contact lenses but found they were tricky to put in and hurt a lot , so I researched , thanking my magic and intelligence once more , and eventually made a spell which changed iris colour. So now my eyes were a traslucent honey colour. Much better . My skin was olive , tanned from the summer , and fairly clear thank goodness , resulting in me not having to heave tons of make –up on .

I flicked through my wardrobe and selected a tight black miniskirt to show off my toned thighs , a pair of high heeled flip-flops , encrusted with diamantes and a floaty red top that cut in the middle to show off my newly pierced belly button nicely.

Excitedly I hurried my usual routine and was ready by quarter to , I grabbed my purse although more often then not I didn't need it. Men usually bought us drinks , but tonight I didn't know what was happening. I all but ran toward the spot , I didn't need my cheeks to be bright red before id even stepped foot over the threshold of where ever the fuck I was going. Anna was already there when I arrived , smoking one of her herbal cigarettes and blowing rings absently. She looked amazing , as always , in a small purple skirt and a black corseted top coupled with thigh high boots, she grinned at me as I approched and stubbed out her cig , stamping on it Grese stylee.

"Ready?"

I smirked at her , took her arm and started walking down the road toward the unknown.

Hardcore was the name of the place. I'll remember it forever ( even if I ever lose my mind , it was that memorable) , and hardcore it was. Id never been in a place like it before , all the other clubs we went to in the town all played cheesy dance or a little soft R n B but this place , it was like no other.

As soon as I entered I was enthralled , the music pulsed out all sounds , R n G , garage , trance , techno , proper r n b , rock , scremo , punk , phycadelic. Everything had a beat you could pulse your body to.

"Told you you'd love it" Anna's husky voice sounded in my ear , I turned to her and licked my lips , she knew I was itching to get to the middle of the culvulsing crowd.

As soon as Anna and I began our dancing everything seems to cease , it was just me , her and the music. Oh and the audience watching us. They parted into a circle around us as we danced. They were in awe of us , we knew it , and the best thing was , we didn't even try. We were both the same in that respect , our bodies just seemed to know how to move to the music , I soon began to lose myself in the drug like atmosphere.

When we grew bored of the attention we headed for the bar to down a couple of shots in quick succesion , earning a grin from the bar man who gave us more , egging us on , to which we obliged. He lent over and whispered something in Anna's ear , I payd no attention I was used to all the guys fawning all over her , besides there was a hott looking guy walking over to me that second , I licked my lips appreciativly , my mind going in to over-drive with a whirlwind of possebilities.

"C'mon Savannah , we've got an invitation to a private party" That was my stage name , we both had them so any of the men we picked up couldn't find us again , we never liked the same guy more then once.

"Lets go then Serena" Forgetting all about the guy who was about to make a move on me , a private party sounded like fun…

We jumped up onto the bar , ready to spin around and jump down to go to a different room when an amazing song just came on , very merry at the time , Anna and I glanced at each other , nodded and simutaenously rised and began shakin our stuff on the bar . All eyes turned to us again as we danced with each other , oozing sexual vibes to all . We knew how to party hard , and party hard we did.

I could see the bar man look hungerly at us , trying in vain to look up our skirts , only to see nothing as they were too tight. Bad luck mate , i thought.

"Yo yall please give it up to those two sexily trippin chicks on tha barrrr-a woooo" The crowd began to clap wildly and started cheering us on.

Well if they wanted a show…

I leaned in and whispered to Anna.

A/n , just a taster , to see how many reviews i get , mabey ill carry it on , who knows...


End file.
